World After Death/Issue 19
Three Months Later "Hey, man I know I don't come here and talk to you as much as I should but I figured I would today. Today is a big day. Rachel she's going on her first supply run today with me and some of the others. Isn't that something? I figured you'd be happy to know that. Anyway I'll try to come visit you later we're about to head out." Vince patted the makeshift cross of Luis' grave. "Rest easy, brother." ---- Lindsey opened her eyes to the early morning sun she rolled over seeing Robert on the edge of the bed stroking his now full beard, he had a sad look on his face. "Everything okay, Rob?" "Yeah, I'm fine go back to sleep, babe." Lindsey laughed. "Sleep? It's almost nine we slept in." "Oh yeah right. Sorry I was just lost in a thought." "About?" "Nothing don't worry about. You said it's nine?" "Yep." "Shit, we better get going." Lindsey walked outside, a cold burst of wind hit her hard she covered her face with her coat. She noticed Vince approaching. "Oh, hey Vince, morning." "Morning, Lindsey. Sleep well?" "Yeah. You?" "Pretty good, should be an interesting day." "Rachel's on her first run today, right?" "Yep. I'm a bit worried but I'm happy too this'll be a good experience for her. I'll be with her too so it won't be so bad." "I'm sure she'll do good. She takes after her dad." Vince chuckled. "No she takes after you with that dead eye of yours." "Oh, stop." "Speaking of which. Why is Aaron on guard tower duty now wasn't that your thing?" "Eh, Aaron's better with a sniper rifle than I ever was. I'm more of a shotgun gal anyway." "Heh, guess you take after Hank." "Yeah, I guess I do," Lindsey said with sadness. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" "It's okay." "Anyway I better get going, Jorge is probably ready." "Be careful, Vince." "I will." Vince walked to the main gate, and was greeted by Steven who had his arm in a sling an injury from his last run. "Hey, Steven. How's the arm?" "It's doing better thanks. Hopefully I'll be able to go on the next run." "We'll see." "Who's going out today?" "Me, Rachel, Jorge, Trevor and Shelby." "Sounds good. Good luck." "Thanks," Vince made his way to the main gate. Jorge, Trevor, Shelby and Rachel were all waiting. "About time, Vince." Jorge said. "Sorry about that. I see you're all ready." Vince said to Rachel. Rachel tipped her blue baseball cap. "I am," she said with a smile. "She was the first one out here the kid is ready," Shelby said with a laugh. "Well then I guess we're good to go." Suddenly Jorge aimed his rife at the fence. "Not one more fucking step!" ---- Jorge had his rifle aimed at two people who stood at the other side of the fence one man and a younger girl. The man wore a heavy green jacket, reddish ball cap, wore a black eye-patch over his left eye, he also had a light stubble. The girl had big blue eyes, long messy brown hair and a pink jacket. Both had their hands up. "Hey watch the gun, man. We're not even armed." "Bullshit." Trevor said. "I got a pistol and a knife. That's it. Now big guy can you please lower the gun?" "Or what?" Jorge asked. " 'Cause if you fire that weapon and my sister gets hurt I'm gonna rip your fucking throat out." The man responded. "Try me i dare you." Jorge and the man stared each other down for several seconds. "Alright everyone calm down. What are your names?" Shelby asked. The man sighed angrily. "My name is Tyler Barns, this is my sister Sidney. We've been on the road for several weeks now and we need help. Your friend there already gave me a bad impression." "Jorge didn't mean it he's just hot headed sometimes," Shelby said. "Hey." "Well, you are a bit," Shelby responded with a slight laugh. "Look I think we're just gonna move on," Tyler said. "No we can't," Sidney said. "What do you mean 'we can't'? I don't trust these people for a minute," Tyler said to her under his breath. "Tyler, it's been hard out there for us I'm tired of running and hiding. We could settle down here we could live for once." Tyler looked at the group then back at his sister, he never could say no to her big blue eyes. "Is there anyway we can be taken in for a week or two at least?" "Of course but you'll have to hand over all your weapons," Vince said. "Sorry, not happening. I'll hand over the gun but not my knife." "Then I guess you're not getting in, sorry." Sidney tugged at her brothers coat. "Please, Tyler I can'g go back out there. I can't. Tyler formed a sad look on his face his sister has been through enough pain, he couldn't let her go through more. "Goddamn it, fine I'll give you everything. Just let us in, please." Vince opened the gate. "Welcome to our community." Robert came outside Emily and Caitlin were walking with him. "You guys better get going. Me and Emily will take care of the new people." "Fine by me. Let's move guys." Jorge said. Tyler handed over the pistol and knife. "That it?" Robert asked. "That's all." "Alright. Names?" "Tyler Barns, this is Sidney she's my sister." "Alright, Emily and Caitlin will show you to some free beds. Just follow her." Emily nodded. "Follow me, guys." "Pretty cool set up you guys have here," Sidney said. "Thanks we've only been here for around three months so we haven't done much did do some work on the fence though reinforced it a bit," Emily said. "No offence but you seem pretty young. What do you do around here?" Tyler asked. "Well I usually do little things. Cook, clean, babysit. I've been on a run or two though." "Sounds boring," Sidney said. "It can be, but I'm just happy to help out." "Who is that?" Tyler pointed to a man in a brown jacket, with five o'clock shadow and a small stubble. He was sitting alone on a bench. "That's Matthew." "Why is he all by himself?" "You ever gonna quit with the questions?" Caitlin said with annoyance. "Well, fuck excuse me." "Look you wanna know talk to Matthew yourself I don't think he'd want us telling strangers all about him. He's been through a lot that's all I'll say." "Whatever," Tyler responded. They stopped at a small tent. "Here we are," Emily said. "This is it, a little tent?" "Maybe when we trust you guys better you'll get an upgrade, sound good?" Said Emily. Tyler was about to say something, but Sidney cut him off. "It does, thank you." "Great, let us know if you need anything and just don't get yourselves in trouble." "Will do." Caitlin and Emily left. "Remember, Tyler we can not screw this up." Sidney said. ---- Jorge stopped the car in front of the large sporting goods store. "Hope this place is worth it." "It should be we need more ammo and weapons this place looks untouched," Shelby said. "You ready, Rachel?" Vince asked. "I am, dad let's do it." "Alright just remember have your gun ready but keep your finger off the trigger unless you need to fire. And stay close to me." "I know, I know." "Alright, let's go." Jorge cut the locks on the main door and opened it slowly he peaked inside. "All clear." Trevor and Shelby searched the left side of the store. Trevor grabbed a shotgun off the rack and looked at it with a warm smile. "What is it?" Shelby asked. "Oh nothing just a memory. Wanna hear it?" "Sure." "It was in high-school me and Alex went dove hunting with another friend of ours, Jason me and Alex were new to the whole thing. He saw one dove and fired his shotgun at it." Trevor chuckled. "He, he went flying." Me and Jason were dying, if you'd been there you would be too." Trevor paused a frown formed on his face his eyes watered slightly. "Fucking hell, Shelby I miss him so much." Shelby hugged Trevor tightly she wished she could just hold him forever. "I'm so sorry, Trevor I miss him too, he was a good guy." "He was, he really was. Goddammit." Trevor said as he tears rolled down his face. Trevor looked into Shelby's eyes. "I'll be able to move on soon the group has helped a lot, you've helped a lot. I love you, Shelby." Shelby kissed him deeply on the lips. "I love you too, Trevor." ---- Vince, Jorge and Rachel were on the other side of the store, Jorge was shifting though rifles and handguns. "Now this is what I'm talking about. These rifles are a lot better than that one Aaron uses. We hit the jack pot." "Looks like we did, should be able to fit all these in the car too." Rachel said as she put two handguns in her bag. "How's Matthew doing, Jorge? I didn't see him this morning." "I think he's doing better. He's still depressed, but he told me the other day he wants to start helping more. Matthew and me are the last members of our original group, so I'll be there for him every step of the way." "y'know, you never did tell me about your old group I've only heard bits and pieces something about some Jake guy." "Been around five months since I dealt with that guy, Jesus, weird to think about it now. Jake was...my friend, he was useful, good with guns, a good fighter. Me and him met up early on met Matthew and Carmen on the road later, saved their life. For the next month all was good, we collected supplies, set up at a gas station, had a good thing going. Jake always had hope that the government would come in an fix everything, the man had faith. Then one day...one a run, we saw this little girl she was a biter. Putting that thing down killed any hope Jake had left, he started losing it. Eventually it came to a point where he had a knife to my neck. So I shot him in the head, he didn't give me a choice." "It's okay, Jorge you did what you had to do," Rachel said. Vince wasn't use to his daughter sounding so grown up. "Uh, yeah, Rachel's right. It had to be done." "Thanks, guys, but I'm not upset because I did it. I'm upset because it happened." A gunshot rang outside, Vince, Rachel and Jorge ducked into cover, Trevor and Shelby joined them. "That one of you guys?" Trevor asked. "No it was from outside," Jorge said as he peaked out the window, he saw a tall Caucasian man in a dark gray jacket he had tall brown hair a small beard, and scruff, he held a mat black M1911 pistol in his hand, a dead biter laid on the ground at his feet. He had two armed men behind him. One of them was also Caucasian he held an M16 rifle, he wore a black leather jacket. and kept balding jet black hair. The other guy was a large black man, with long hair, a shotgun in his hands and an angry look on his face. The man started talking. "Sorry if I spooked anyone, just doing my job and taking out the dead. I know people are in there we saw your SUV just come on out. Can't we just have a civilized talk?" Jorge checked his rifle. "Everyone check your weapons, we might have a problem here." To Be Continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Rachel Garcia *Lindsey Wallace *Robert Jones *Trevor *Shelby *Steven *Jorge *Matthew *Caitlin *Tyler Barns *Sidney Barns *Chris Marshall *Cicero *Desmond Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Tyler Barns *First appearance of Sidney Barns. *First appearance of Chris Marshall. *First appearance of Cicero. *First appearance of Desmond. Previous Issue: Issue 18 Next Issue: Issue 20 Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost